MEMORIES
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Karena kesempurnaan itu bukan terletak pada fisik maupun visual, kesempurnaan terletak pada hati yang terdalam. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Hyukkie, sekarang dan selamanya. Happy Birthday HaeHyuk BL OS


**Memories**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

.

.

**-oOo-**

Happy Reading^^

"Kau kesini lagi? Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti saat mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ini bukan untuk yang pertama, kedua dan ketiga ia mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari bibir seorang namja manis yang masih setia duduk di kursi kayu jati berwarna cokelat muda itu. Pertanyaan itu merupakan pertanyaan kesekian kalinya bahkan Donghae tak dapat menghitungnya lagi.

"Aku Donghae. Kekasihmu. Atau perlu aku tekankan jika aku adalah calon suamimu, hm?" Jawab Donghae lembut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu jati yang kosong, tepat di sebelah kursi namja manis yang tadi memberinya pertanyaan. Hanya saja, jarak kursi mereka terpisah oleh sebuah meja kecil di tengah.

"Donghae? Kekasihku? Apa aku melupakanmu lagi hari ini? Maafkan aku," Ucap Hyukjae—namja manis itu—sedih. Tatapan matanya terfokus pada mata sendu Donghae. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakitnya, hanya saja ia tahu jika ia selalu lupa dengan orang di sekitarnya, bahkan kejadian kemarin pun ia lupa.

"Hei, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk membuatmu sedih."

"Tapi aku selalu melupakanmu, Donghae."

"Hae. Panggil aku, Hae seperti yang biasa kau lakukan dulu." Donghae beranjak dari duduknya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Hyukjae dan berjongkok di sana.

"Jangan bersedih hm, aku tak suka melihat raut sedihmu. Hatiku terasa sakit." Ucap Donghae. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae. Sesekali mencium telapak tangan yang tampak pucat itu.

"Tapi aku selalu melupakanmu, Hae. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit jika aku tak mengingatmu?"

"Tentu saja sakit. Sangat sakit. Tapi asal aku bisa memberitahumu, kau akan mengingatku lagi kan? Itu tak masalah bagiku. Asal kau tetap di sisiku aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu tentang diriku."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai rambut kecoklatan Donghae, kemudian turun menyentuh pipi Donghae. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Donghae sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Yang ia tahu, pemuda bernama Donghae mengaku menjadi kekasihnya saat ini. Bahkan tadi Donghae bilang bahwa ia adalah calon suaminya. Saat menatap Donghae, entah kenapa hati Hyukjae menghangat. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, perutnya seperti terdapat jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, begitu asing namun familiar di saat bersamaan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari jongkoknya, mengecup pelan pipi dan sudut bibir Hyukjae kemudian menatap mata indah Hyukjae penuh cinta.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie."

Lagi, Hyukjae mengembangkan senyumnya. Senyum gusi yang sangat Donghae sukai. Namja manis itu memeluk leher Donghae erat. Jika ia bisa berharap, ia tak ingin ingatannya tentang Donghae hilang lagi. Ia ingin selalu mengingat Donghae. Hanya Donghae, jika ia bisa berharap.

"Ah aku lupa, aku membawakan susu stroberi untukmu." Donghae melepas pelukkannya. Mengambil ransel miliknya yang ia letakkan di kursi tempatnya duduk tadi, mengambil dua buah susu kotak dari dalam ranselnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Kau bahkan tahu kesukaanku?"

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Hyukkie."

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Hyukjae sendu.

Donghae mengelus lembut surai keemasan Hyukjae seolah memberi ketenangan pada namja manis itu. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan menyalurkan cinta melalui tatapan masing-masing.

"Besok kau ulang tahun kan? Kau ingin hadiah apa?"

Hyukjae yang masih menyeruput susu stroberinya mengerjap bingung pada Donghae.

"Besok? Ulang tahunku?"

"Hm, besok tanggal 4 april. Kau ingin apa? Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. Ia meletakkan kotak susu stroberinya di meja kecil kemudian menatap penuh minat pada Donghae. Tersenyum memamerkan gusi merah muda miliknya, Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Donghae.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae sudah menjauhkan wajahnya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk cepat dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu, princess."

.

.

.::D&amp;E::.

.

.

"Eungh…tutup jendelanya~"

Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman di kasurnya saat matahari menerpa wajah manisnya. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya dan menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan bias cahaya yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, baby. Selamat ulang tahun,"

Hyukjae terkejut saat seseorang berbisik di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang sangat tampan di sana. Sedang tersenyum dan menatapnya penuh kelembutan.

"Kau lagi? Kau-"

"Aku Donghae, kekasihmu dan calon suamimu," potong Donghae cepat. Ia tersenyum , mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian mencuri satu kecupan di bibir plum milik Hyukjae.

"Aku lupa lagi," ucap Hyukjae yang terdengar seperti rengekkan anak kecil bagi Donghae.

Donghae mengecup pipi Hyukjae kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae. Setelahnya ia mengecup bibir Hyukjae, kali ini agak lama. Sedikit melumatnya namun penuh kelembutan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Bersiaplah. Kita akan habiskan hari ini dengan membuat kenangan paling indah untuk kita berdua."

Hyukjae mengerjap lucu. Ia masih bingung dengan perkatan Donghae. Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu segera menarik lembut lengan Hyukjae dan menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Sementara Hyukjae di kamar mandi, Donghae duduk di ranjang Hyukjae sembari memainkan ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat mengingat keinginan Hyukjae untuk ulang tahunnya.

Pertama, Hyukjae ingin Donghae bermalam di rumahnya, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya di pagi hari. Oke, Donghae sudah melakukannya. Ia bahkan memberikan morning kiss untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

Kedua, Hyukjae ingin mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah dan membuat kenangan yang indah. Donghae tersenyum. Hyukjae-nya sungguh lucu. Jika saja penyakit sialan itu tak menggerogoti Hyukjae-nya, Donghae yakin hidupnya akan lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

"Hae, kau melamun?"

Suara lembut Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang menutupi kepalanya. Donghae berdiri dan menghampiri Hyukjae. Ia mengambil alih handuk kecil yang menutupi kepala Hyukjae dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Jika tidak di keringkan dengan benar, kau akan demam. Aku tidak ingin rencana indah kita tertunda karena kau terserang demam hari ini," gumam Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terkekeh kecil saat Donghae mengomelinya. Baginya,, Donghae yang mengomel itu sungguh lucu, seperti ibu-ibu. Tapi tentu saja Hyukjae tak menyuarakannya, bisa-bisa Donghae akan marah dan meninggalkannya mungkin. Tidak, Hyukjae harap Donghae tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Hyukjae berharap Donghae tetap ada di setiap ia bangun tidur meski ia akan melupankan Donghae nantinya. Hyukjae hanya bisa berharap.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa hm? Pakai bajumu, aku akan menunggu di luar,"

Donghae menyerahkan sepasang pakaian pada Hyukjae. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hyukjae, Donghae menyempatkan diri untuk kembali merasakan manisnya bibir plum Hyukjae.

"Donghae~" protes Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya gemas pada bibirmu, sayang. Cha pakai pakaianmu sekarang." Ujar Donghae kemudian keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

.

.

.::D&amp;E::.

.

.

Sungai Han. Donghae sangat menyukai sungai yang sangat terkenal di negaranya itu. Sungai yang kata orang merupakan tempat yang paling pas untuk kencan. Donghae memawa Hyukjae ke sungai Han. Duduk di tepian sungai Han sambil bercanda. Suatu moment yang romantis bukan? Hari memang masih pagi jadi matahari tak terlalu terik.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Donghae. Matanya kini menatap kagum pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat sangat manis dengan menggunakan sweeter merah dan jeans hitam. Rambut keemasannya juga tampak serasi dengan wajah imut Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlihat sangat manis dan imut di saat bersamaan.

"Aku sangat suka, Hae. Kau memang pandai memilih tempat kencan."

Donghae tertawa pelan. Satu tangannya menggamit tangan Hyukjae dan mmainkan jemari Hyukjae di pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu? Tempat ini adalah tempat kencan favorit kita. Kita selalu ke sini saat kencan. Kau bilang kau sangat suka sungai karena bisa membuatmu tenang jika melihat airnya yang teduh,"

"Benarkah? Aah…aku melupakan hal paling penting itu. Aku harap aku tidak akan lupa lagi nantinya,"

Donghae menatap sendu ke arah Hyukjae. Ia semakin menarik tubuh Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya. Ia keluarkan kamera SLR miliknya yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya, kemudian memposisikan kamera tersebut di depan wajah keduanya.

"Kau mau apa, Hae?"

"Aku ingin membuat kenangan agar kau tak akan melupakannya lagi. Jika kau melihat foto kita, kau pasti akan ingat."

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. Ia memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin untuk foto keduanya. Dua kali berpose, kali ketiga Hyukjae sengaja mengecup pipi Donghae saat Donghae menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar.

"Hyukkie, kau—"

"Itu agar aku tak pernah lupa jika Donghae adalah kekasihku dan calon suamiku," Ucap Hyukjae semangat.

Donghae yang gemas dengan tingkah Hyukjae segera menggelitik tubuh Hyukjae. Kini keduanya berbaring di rerumputan, saling menggelitik satu sama lain, tertawa bahagia di bawah langit yang menanungi keduanya.

"Hae berhentih…berhentii hahaha…."

Mendengar teriakkan Hyukjae, Donghae menghentikan aksinya. Ia memerangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang ada di bawahnya. Wajah Hyukjae begitu manis jika memerah seperti ini. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae, mengecup setiap inci permukaan wajah Hyukjae, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya melalui kecupan manis tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menatap dalam manic kelam milik Donghae. Sungguh, jika ia bisa ia akan berteriak dan mengatakan 'IYA' tapi Hyukjae tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tahu jika hari esok datang ia akan melupakan segalanya. Melupakan hari indah ini, melupakan Donghae dan melupakan cintanya.

"Hei, jangan sedih. Kau masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan kita kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Donghae. Merapikan pakaian dan rambutanya yang sempat berantakkan karena acara saling gelitik, Hyukjae dan Donghae akhirnya beranjak dari tepi sungai Han untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah lainnya.

.

.

.::D&amp;E::.

.

.

"Namsan Tower! Indah sekali~" pekik Hyukjae girang. Kali ini Donghae membawanya ke Namsan Tower. Menara yang menjadi salah satu icon negaranya. Hari sudah mulai malam. Dari atas menara tersebut, Hyukjae bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya kota Seoul saat malam hari. Ribuan lampu berpijar menerangi kota yang terkenal dengan tempat-tempat romnatis tersebut.

"Hae, bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Hyukjae. Mataya masih memandang takjub pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Kita sering ke sini. Apalagi saat merayakan hari jadi kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Hyukjae tertawa senang. Ia berjalan mendekat kea rah Donghae kemudian mengalungkan sebelah tanganyna pada tangan Donghae.

"Hae, apa dulu aku menyebalkan?"

"Tentu. Kau sangat cerewet dan cengeng. Kau juga suka merajuk padaku."

Donghae tertawa gemas saat melihat Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya. Hyukjae bahkan memukul kecil perut Donghae sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu. Aku melupakan semua kenangan kita. Tidak ingat apapun tentang hubungan kita. Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa mengingatnya lagi dengan kau menceritakannya untukku," Hyukjae tersenyum sendu pada Donghae. Tak dapat ia pungkiri jika sedikitnya rasa sakit menguasai hatinya. Rasa sakit ketika kau tak mengingat apapun tentang dirimu, kekasihmu dan orang tercintamu. Tak ada yang bisa kau ingat meski kau terus mencobanya. Hari ini kau akan mengingatnya namun keesokan harinya ingatan itu akan hilang tak berbekas.

Donghae berdiri menghadap pada Hyukjae. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Hyukjae. Matanya menatp tepat pada iris kelam milik Hyukjae, bibirnya tersenyum, menyunggingkan senyum penuh ketenangan pada kekasih hatinya. Wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir chery Hyukjae. Hanya mengecup. Tak lebih.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya untukmu. Jangan sungkan padaku. Kau ingat kan? Jika aku ini calon suamimu, hm?" Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya. Bibirnya masih saja tersenyum.

"Kau berjanji akan selalu di sampingku?"

"Tentu, sayang."

"Berjanji tak akan lelah denganku?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah karena dirimu. Percaya padaku,"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap. Tangannya merentang ke depan kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap Donghae. Tubuhnya yang kecil masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam dekapan hangat Donghae.

"Hyukkie sayang. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat terakhir."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukkannya pada Donghae. Wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah Donghae yang tersenyum padanya.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Tentu. Dan ini adalah tenpat favoritmu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk lagi. Ia menggandeng lengan Donghae kemudian melangkah dengan ringan. Bayangan tempat terakhir yang katanya adalah tempat favorit untuknya membuat hatinya bahagia.

.

.

.::D&amp;E::.

.

.

Pasar malam. Kegiatan jual dan membeli oleh sejumlah orang yang dilakukan pada malam hari dengan berhiaskan berbagai lampion yang menerangi seluruh jalanan di area pasar. Pasar tersebut merupakan pasar tradisional yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Pasar tersebut hanya akan ramai jika malam hari itulah mengapa di sebut pasar malam.

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hyukjae saat keduanya melewati puluhan orang yang saling berhimpitan di tengah lorong-lorong jalan kecil. Bukan hanya orang dewasa, anak-anak pun turut ikut meramaikan pasar malam.

"Jangan jalan terlalu jauh, sayang. Aku takut kau hilang," bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Meski Donghae bilang bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Hyukjae, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak ingat tentang tempat ini.

"Ini tempat favoritku, Hae?"

"Hm,"

"Aku tidak percaya jika aku menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini," seru Hyukjae tak percaya. Pasalnya ia adalah tipe orang yang tak terlalu suka keramaian.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia menarik Hyukjae dan membawanya di tempat yang agak sepi pengungjung. Berjalan kearah air mancur yang sepi dan mendudukkan Hyukjae pada sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sekitar situ.

"Tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana," Perintah Donghae. Setelahnya, Donghae segera berlari entah kemana.

Hyukjae hanya bisa memandangi punggung Donghae dengan perasaan cemas. Ia hanya khawatir Donghae akan meninggalkannya di sini. Kawasan ini sangat asing baginya. Tentu saja karena ingatannya yang rusak. Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Banyak kedai-kedai makanan siap saji disekitar tempatnya duduk, banyak juga remaja yang berkencan sambil menikmati es krim dan gulali. Ugh melihat es krim dan gulali, Hyukjae jadi ingin makan makanan manis itu. Menoleh ke belakang, Hyukjae bisa lihat air mancur yang sangat indah. Air mancur itu kadang berwarna warni.

"Hyukkie,"

Hyukjae kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan saat mendengar Donghae memanggil namanya.

"Hae—eh? Es krim dan gulali?" Pekik Hyukjae. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat mendapati es krim dan gulali di depan wajahnya.

Donghae hanya tertawa gemas. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebalah Hyukjae saat Hyukjae mengambil es krim dan gulali dari tangannya. Focus matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae. Menatap penuh kelembutan pada namja manis yang tengah menyantap es krim dan gulali secara bergantian.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau akan tersedak jika makan seperti itu,"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis saat Donghae memperingatinya. Baginya, eksistensi es krim dan gulali adalah segalanya untuk saat ini.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritmu karena kau akan merengek padaku untuk membelikanmu es krim dan gulali." Tutur Donghae. Ia masih setia menatap Hyukjae yang sibuk dengan es krim dan gulali. Melihat Hyukjae yang seperti ini membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia tak perlu Hyukjae mengingatnya, cukup dengan Hyukjae yang berada di sisinya, ia akan selalu membuatkan memori ingatan baru untuk Hyukjae-nya.

"Jika sudah selesai, ayo kita ke atas bukit itu. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai,"

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lembut lengan Hyukjae. Meskipun bingung, Hyukjae tetap mengikuti langkah Donghae. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi di area pasar malam. Tangan yang saling tertaut menepis hawa malam yang semakin dingin. Donghae yang pertama mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah kemudian menarik tangan Hyukjae agar ikut duduk bersamanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Hae, kita mau apa di sini?" Tanya Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Ikut hitung mundur bersamaku, Hyukkie."

"Eh?"

"5…4…3…2…1…"

PSHIIIIING! DUAR! DUAR!

"Kembang api?"

"Benar, indah bukan?"

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengagumi kembang api yang menyala tepat di atas kepala mereka. Kembang api dengan bebragai ukuran dan berbagai warna. Sungguh sangat indah. Ia menatap Donghae, tersenyum kemdian kembali menatap kembang api yang masih menyala.

"Hari ini ada perayaan festival kembang api. Jadi aku membawamu ke sini agar kita bisa melihatnya bersama."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae lagi. Kali ini tatapannya benar-benar tulus seakan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya melalui tatapan matanya. Hyukjae sangat bahagia saat ini. Jika bisa, ia tak ingin melupakan hari ini. Jika ia bisa meminta, ia ingin Tuhan tak menghapus ingatannya untuk satu hari ini saja. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah bagi Hyukjae. Ia berharap tak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Ia berharap.

"Hyukkie, ada apa? Kau kenapa sayang?"

Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae karena panic melihat air mata Hyukjae yang jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Bahkan namja manis itu mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Hyukkie,"

"Hiks…Hae, aku hiks…aku tidak ingin melupakan hari ini hiks…bantu aku untuk tetap mengingat hari ini Hae, aku hiks…aku…"

"Ssh…Hyukkie, tenanglah. Jangan menangis hm, tenanglah."

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia usap lembut punggung kecil Hyukjae. Sesekali ia tanamkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Hyukjae. Ia tahu apa yang Hyukjae rasakan. Ia tahyu bagaimana tersiksanya sang kekasih saat semua ingatannya menghilang tanpa bekas. Sejujurnya, Donghae pun tak ingin Hyukjae mengalami hal seperti ini, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi dan itu bukanlah kehendak dirinya dan Hyukjae. Sejak 2 tahun lalu ingatan Hyukjae menghilang. dokter memfonis kekasihnya tersebut dengan penyakit terkutuk yang bernama 'alzaimer'. Jika saja Donghae bisa memilih, ia akan memilih Hyukjae tidak di berikan penyakit terkutuk itu.

"Hae,"

"Tenanglah Hyukkie, aku di sini hm. Berhenti menangis,"

Donghae merenggangkan pelukkannya. Ia menatap lembut wajah Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya. senyumnya tertampil di wajah tampannya. Ibu jarinya mengusap dengan lembut lelehan air mata di pipi pucat Hyukjae. Lama keduanya terdiam sampai satu tangan Donghae mengambil tangan kiri Hyukjae dan memakaikan sesuatu di jari manis Hyukjae.

"Hae, ini—"

"Aku melamarmu, sayang. Apa kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Ia bawa jemari Hyukjae ke depan wajahnya dan mengecup jemari itu berulang kali.

"Hae, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, sayang? Jika aku tidak serius, aku akan meninggalkanmu dari dulu."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mendekap tubuh Donghae, takut jika Donghae membuktikan kata-katanya dan meninggalkanya.

"Jangan, Hae. Jangan pergi."

"Tidak akan pernah sayang. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya dan hidup bahagia bersamamu,"

Hyukjae tersneyum menanggapi perkataan Donghae, ia melepas pelukkannya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae. Tangan kirinya terangkat ke udara, memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang terlingkar cincin emas putih yang begitu sederahana namun terkesan elegan.

"Meski aku akan selalu melupakannmu nantinya, aku berharap kau tak aka bosan dan tak akan meninggalkanku, Hae. Aku berharap kita berdua hidup bahagia, aku, kau dan anak-anak kita nantinya."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia lingkarka tangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae. "Apa itu berarti kau menerima lamaranku, sayang?"

"Tentu, Hae. Aku menerimamu meski caramu tidak romantic sama sekali."

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia apit hidung bangir Hyukjae dengan jarinya kemduain mencuri kecupan di bibir Hyukjae.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Semoga kau suka hadiah-ku untukmu," Ucap Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. "Kau memberiku hadiah? Mana?" Tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Tentu saja kencan kita hari ini, cincin di jari manismu dan lamaranku adalah hadiah untukmu, sayang." Jawab Donghae santai.

Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan perkataan Donghae tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain,"

"Misalnya?"

"Ehm…ituu…ah sudahlah, aku yakin kau tak akan memberikannya untukku,"

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai. Ia menundukkan wajahnya kemduian mengecup bibir Hyukjae. Awalnya saja kecupan, namun menit berikutnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman basah yang hangat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kau suka hm?" Tanya Donghae setelah melepaskan ciuman keduanya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawaban dan itu membuat Donghae memeluknya karena gemas. Hyukjae pun ikut menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukkan Donghae, memejamkan matanya sebentar namun kembali membukanya saat teringat sesuatu.

"Donghae~"

"Iya, sayang?"

"Aku tidak ingin tidur untuk malam ini, Hae. Aku akan mengenang hari bahagia ini, aku tidak ingin melupakan hari ini."

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae. "Jangan khawatir, meskipun besok kau akan melupakannya, aku akan selalu menceritakannya untukmu agar kau mengingatnya."

"Janji?"

"Aku berjanji padamu, Hyukkie."

Tersenyum dalam dekapan Donghae, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Hembusan angin malam tak membuatnya terusik karena dekapan Donghae sudah sangat membuatnya hangat. Biarlah malam ini ia habiskan berdua bersama dengan Donghae. Kekasih hatinya dan calon suaminya serta calon ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak.

_**Karena kesempurnaan itu bukan terletak pada fisik maupun visual, kesempurnaan terletak pada hati yang terdalam. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Hyukkie, sekarang dan selamanya. Happy Birthday.**_

**.**

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**Okeeeh ini kado istimewa dariku buat Hyukkie mommy. Happy bday mommy sayang, tambah cantik ya, tetep sayang sama suaminya ya hehehe. Jangan lupa buat terus ngabisin duit daddy. Aku dukung kok hihihih.**

**Semoga karir mommy tambah cemerlang, semoga semua keinginan mommy terwujud, diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang, dan tetap dicintai jewels, elf dan daddy haek juga. Langgeng ya sama daddy, cepet go public, aku gak sabar datang ke nikahan kalian hihihi. Sekali lagi, happy bday mommy-ku sayang mumumumu #pelukciumHyuk.**


End file.
